


Stressed Out

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, HP: EWE, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt: "How can you say that? Really!"





	Stressed Out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by udderlymoo.

“How can you say that? Really!” Pansy made a sharp jabbing motion with her hand, her anger palpable. “I would  _ never _ just… just… you are your own person and I would  _ never _ treat you as if you were just a copy of your sister! How could you even  _ think _ that I would?”

Padma shrugged. “Most other people do.”

Pansy scowled darkened, and she stepped closer. “Most  _ other _ people? Am I just the same as everyone else then? Am I just another random person who you have a passing acquaintance with?”

“You know you’re not,” Padma said with a huff, looking annoyed.

“You bet Merlin’s saggy arse I’m not!” Pansy hissed. “We’ve been dating for two years, and I cannot believe you’ve had this insecurity the whole time and never said anything! Where is this coming from?”

“It was just a joke.”

Pansy narrowed her eyes. “Don’t insult me.”

Padma sighed, and made a helpless gesture. “Some days I don’t even come home from work. I mean, she’s here all the time. You invite her around all the time. She looks just like me. Aren’t you tempted?”

Pansy stared at her for several moments, then abruptly turned and walked away.

“Where are you going?” Padma called after her.

“I need a fucking drink.”

Padma cringed, and then followed her. She found her in the kitchen, digging through the panty.

“You have to admit that it’s weird how much time you spend with my twin sister.”

Pansy turned around with an incredulous expression. “She’s your sister! She’s teaching me how to cook.  _ For you! _ You’re always complaining about how I can’t even boil a fucking egg!”

“Teaching you to cook? Since when?”

Making a growling sound, Pansy threw up her hands. “It was meant to be a fucking surprise. Your birthday is next week, which I know you’ve forgotten, because you’re a fucking workaholic. I was going to cook you dinner! I even talked to Hannah to make sure you don’t get stuck late at work. I even checked with your family to make sure it was okay!”

“We’re celebrating together as a family on the weekend,” Padma said with a frown. “We always do. You know that.”

“Yeah, well, I just wanted to make sure there was no way if wouldn’t happen,” Pansy muttered.

Padma stared at her in silence for several moments, before quietly saying, “You’re learning to cook for me?”

Pansy stared right back with a stony expression. “You thought I was fucking your sister while you were at work?”

“Oh, Merlin,” Padma said, hiding her face in her hands. “I’m an idiot.”

“Yes, you are,” Pansy said easily. “Which makes me worried for the rest of the Unspeakables, since you keep getting promoted over the rest.”

Padma made a groaning sound from behind her hands.

“Seriously, Padma. Do you honestly think I look at her and see you? After two years?”

Making a helpless gesture, Padma went and dug around in the pantry until she surfaced with two bottles of wine.

“I’m no good at this stuff.”

“No, you’re not.”

“This latest project has us all living off potions to stay awake, and then Andrew made this comment, and I just… I don’t even know.”

“Andrew is a fucking arsehole, and I wish you’d tell me his real name so I can hunt him down and flay him alive. This is the fourth time he’s said something while you’re strung out that’s resulted in us fighting!” 

“You’re not allowed to know the other Unspeakables,” Padma said tiredly, opening one bottle of wine. Pansy fetched two glasses without pause, and held them out to be filled. “You only know Hannah because of that time she dragged me home, high off my face, from that one experiment that we all agree was a monumental mistake.”

Pansy sniggered. “I don’t know, I quite liked you when you were high on whatever that was. Best sex we ever had. So adventurous.”

Padma groaned again, and downed her glass in two large mouthfuls. “Can we just forget I ever brought this up?”

“Can you tell me Andrew’s real name so I can murder him?” Pansy asked.

“He means well.”

“He wants in your pants. It’s no coincidence that every time he has an opinion about our relationship, you get insecure and start a stupid fight. He was a Slytherin, wasn’t he?”

Padma rolled her eyes at her. “He comes anywhere near my pants, and he’ll lose all the skin on his hands. Permanently.”

Pansy whistled. “Vicious! I love it. New spell?”

“Forget I mentioned that,” Padma said, looking stern.

“You always keep the fun things a secret,” Pansy said with a sigh, stepping closer and taking Padma’s empty glass and putting it on the counter with her own.

Reaching out, she tugged Padma closer, and looped her arms around her waist. Resting their foreheads together, she sighed.

“Are we okay?” she asked quietly. “Do we need to talk about this? Your sister?”

“No.”

“Your tone doesn’t sound very convincing.”

Padma grimaced. “It’s just… hard. It’s hard to… being treated like one person, as interchangeable, for most our lives. It’s hard. Letting that go. Not suspecting it of everyone.”

“You’re not one person to me,” Pansy said softly. “You’re two completely different people. And you’re the one I’m in love with, not her. Honestly, she pisses me off half the time. She’s so fucking smug about teaching me to cook, and every time I make a mistake. It’s infuriating. But she knows how to make all your favourite meals, so I’m dealing with it.”

Leaning forward to rest her face in the crook of Pansy’s neck, Padma groaned again. “It’s my day off tomorrow, first in weeks. Can we just get drunk on wine tonight, have crazy weird sex, and then forget this conversation ever happened?”

Pansy laughed. “One day we’ll have crazy weird sex without the help,” she said, letting Padma go, and turning to refill their glasses. “Not that I don’t love the quiet, bashful way you are in bed when sober.”

“I’m not bashful!”

Pansy snickered, and leaned forward to kiss her. “You absolutely are, and I love it.”


End file.
